The Toronto Group is applying to continue to remain part of the Lung Cancer Study Group. This group initially started in 1977 and has so far activated seven protocols on which we have entered a large number of patients. We plan to continue to do so as well as to be involved in the design of future protocols and the writing of resulting manuscripts. All the Lung Cancer Study Group protocols so far activated have dealth with adjuvant studies in resectable and partially resectable non small cell lung cancer. In future, patients with small cell lung cancer will also be considered for studies. A multi-discipline approach emphasized by this broup with close cooperation between the thoracic surgeons, radiation oncologists, medical oncologist, immunologists and pathologists. The rationale for future studies will be provided in an overall group proposal.